


Sickeningly Sweet Mangoes

by orphan_account



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Bea/Ben Future Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickeningly Sweet Mangoes

     "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Bea questioned. Her arms crossed her chest as she leaned against the front door. A blush crept up her cheeks, and she looked down at the porch, trying to hide her smile. _When did I become such a girl?_

 "Yeah of course. Umm, actually, we have a game tomorrow, so, I was kind of hoping you could come?" Ben winced, mentally kicking himself for being so awkward. He looked everywhere except Bea's face. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, a tell-tale sign that he was nervous. 

     Bea took a step closer to him and lifted on her tip-toes. Her hands rested on his chest, playing with the collar of his shirt. She was becoming used to the casual intimacy. "I would love to."

     "Really?"

     "Yeah."

     They exchanged small smiles. Beatrice leaned in, eyes closing. Their lips met for a soft and sweet kiss. It was slow, there was no need to rush. 

     This, this they were good at. Their relationship was still relatively new, and there were times when everything felt complicated and awkward. But this felt right, like it was exactly where they were supposed to be. 

     They separated. They opened their eyes and Beatrice slipped back down onto her feet. Ben's hand was still resting on her waist. They smiled again. 

     Bea stepped backwards to the door, opening it slightly. "I'll see you at the football pitch tomorrow then, dickface." She let out a chuckle. 

     Ben grinned, walking backwards to his car.

     "Bye, Bea."

     "Bye, Ben."


End file.
